


O plano que deu errado

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale tentando seduzir, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, crowley - Freeform, ineffable carpets, tapete inefável
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Aziraphale sempre foi um anjo muito ingênuo e sentimental e por isso quando ele pensa num jeito de mostrar para seu parceiro Crowley que o quanto ele o quer e esta pronto para avançar para próximo nível de seu relacionamento é claro que coisas não saem bem do jeito que ele planejou mas acaba não sendo final tão ruim assim.Sim, outra fic sobre tapetes, me processe. Eles são muito úteis de várias maneiras 😏Pode ler tanto essa quanto Você é melhor do que sobremesa pq não estão interligadas





	O plano que deu errado

Tapetes.

Ninguém liga para os pobres tapetes.

As pessoas pensam neles, quando pensam, como um simples objeto de decoração. Um mero enfeite. Algo para se limpar os pés de sujeira, algo para secar os pés após um banho.

Existem vários tipos diferentes de materiais diferentes e com as mais variadas cores e desenhos. Tapetes de banho, carpetes, tapete pra carro. Tapetes de fibra sintética, de fibra naturais, de plástico, náilon, vinil, shaggy, pele, kilim , passadeira, persa ,felpudo e até mesmo o francês aubusson.

Eu digo: QUE SE EXPLODAM OS TIPOS DE TAPETE, TODOS SERVEM PRA SE TRANSAR EM CIMA.

Ok, pelo menos foi isso que Aziraphale, Principado do céu e ex guardião do Portão Leste leu Plutle¹, a ferramenta de pesquisa usada pelos humanos na intranet², uma ferramenta muito engenhosa para quem sabia usar, o anjo teria que dar o braço a torcer.

O fato era de que Aziraphale tinha um namorado chamado Crowley, o demônio da primeira tentação. Bem, agora seu namorado pois depois de enfrentar o Apocalipse-que-não-foi, uma desemcorporação, quase mortes definitivas por fogo do inferno e um banho em água benta, ambos decidiram que 6000 anos era um tempo realmente muito longo para guardar em segredo sentimentos amorosos pelo melhor amigo então numa bela noite após um jantar um tanto romântico(apenas Aziraphale comeu, Crowley prefere saborear o prazer de ver seu melhor amigo degustar de um belo jantar(nada haver com os ruidos de prazer que o anjo faz a cada garfada))o demônio Crowley finalmente se declarou para o anjo.

Não do jeito que ele queria, o pobre coitado. Crowley havia planejado um gesto romântico num futuro próximo com talvez flores de sua própria coleção e chocolates em um passeio romântico ao pôr do sol. Mas foi demais pra ele tentar acompanhar a doçura nas palavras de Aziraphale e a alegria que podia ser vista em seu adoraveis olhos azuis quando falava do quanto estava contente do mundo não ter acabado e que ele estava ali com seu melhor amigo e em seu próprio corpo(cortesia do pequeno anti-cristo Adam). Crowley acabou interrompendo a fala de Aziraphale com um "eu te amo", oque consequentemente fez ambos ficarem rígidos: Aziraphale emudecido e Crowley constrangido. O final da noite após isso foi previsível, ambos se confessaram e finalmente tiveram seu primeiro beijo.

Oque nos leva aos dias atuais. Crowley contradizendo tudo oque é falado do seu antigo lado respeitou seu anjo até o mesmo estar pronto, oque anjo agradeceu profusamente, e ambos nunca passaram da troca de beijos.

O anjo então percebeu que queria um algo mais. Ele finalmente se sentia pronto pra elevar o nível do seu relacionamento. Ele realmente se sentia pronto para...fazer amor.

Ele fez algumas pesquisas na internet já que não teria coragem de perguntar sobre sexo para Newt e muito menos para a jovem ocultista Anathema. Mas ele também não poderia perguntar para Adam e Eles e nem consideraria perguntar para Crowley por vergonha então ele decidiu experimentar seu computador e acesosu a intwrner como Crowley o havia ensinado.

A pesquisa acabou sendo mais produtiva do que ele pensava embora ele não entendesse porque alguém usaria grampos nos mamilos ou gostaria de ser chicoteado na Cruz de Santo André³. Na verdade o pobre anjo ficou com tanta vergonha das coisas que leu que se alguém o tivesse visto teriam imediatamente chamado uma ambulância por medo do simpático sr. Fell estar morrendo sufocado devido ao seu rosto estar profunda e verdadeiramente vermelho 

Aziraphale então após se recuperar de sua pesquisa, ele decidiu ser prático e simples. Pensou no conforto e lembrou do quão macio eram os tapetes franceses aubusson e decidiu fazer uma pesquisa diferente. Mais...light.

Então ele decidiu mudar todos os tapetes da livraria por tapetes felpudos porque de acordo com a internet eles são fofos e perfeitos pra...certas atividades. E bem no centro da livraria ele estendeu o tapete com a estampa mais bonita e colorida que ele conseguiu achar. Ele deixou uma das pontas dobrada propositalmente para Crowley tropeçar.

Porque ele faria isso? Voce deve estar se perguntando.

Acontece que na mente antiquada e ingênua de Aziraphale(Ou talvez por culpa de tantos filmes românticos que poluem a mente de situações improváveis e clichês) nada melhor para iniciar um contato íntimo pele-a-pele do que alguém levando um leve tropeção e sendo impedido de cair pelo seu amor.

Oque é doce da parte dele mas uma ideia estúpida pois poderia dar muito errado. Que foi exatamente oque aconteceu.

Crowley como sempre levou nosso querido anjo para o Ritz onde ambos se deliciaram com um jantar e ótimo vinhos assim como a companhia.

Aziraphale falava sem parar- mais do que o de costume- ansioso com o fim da noite. Crowley notou a ansiedade mas achou melhor perguntar oque incomodava seu anjo após o jantar.

"Anjo, tem alguma coisa te incomodando?"

O anjo sentou ereto enquanto disfarçava seu desconforto limpando a boca suavemente com o guardanapo "É claro que não, querido Crowley. Porque pergunta?"

Crowleu continuou desconfiado mas se o anjo não queria lhe dizer qual era o problema não seria ele a obriga-lo a falar "Por nada, anjo. É só que você parece ansioso".

Aziraphale sorriu "Está tudo bem querido mas obrigado por se preocupar ".

Crowley acenou e deixou o assunto morrer. E Aziraphale ficou em silêncio. Ambos desconfortáveis.

A ansiedade de Aziraphale pareceu crescer a medida que o tempo passava então quando chegaram na porta da livraria o pobre anjo estava uma pilha de nervos.

"Ok anjo, agora eu estou preocupado. Que bicho te mordeu? Você tá agindo estranho a noite toda".

Aziraphale me olhou confuso "Eu realmente não sei oque você quer dizer".

"Anjo, você não sabe mentir." Crowley disse conformado e destrancou a porta da livraria já entrando.

"Espere Crowley", o anjo correu tentando ultrapassar Crowley antes dele chegar até o tapete.

"Oque foi, anjo?"

"Eu só...eu...só..."

Crowley olhou para Aziraphale com a sobrancelha pra cima 

O pobre anjo acabou se adiantando para evitar que Crowley desse o passo a frente decisivo e realmente sem ter a intenção, o próprio tropeçou na ponta dobrada do tapete. 

Duas coisas aconteceram a seguir: o desejo de Aziraphale de ser segurado por Crowley realmente se concretizou, o demônio realmente o pegou antes que ele caísse. Mas a 2 coisa, oque Aziraphale não previu foi que Crowley também poderia perder o equilíbrio(oque não surpreendente, aconteceu).

Ambos caíram no chão e Crowley puxou Aziraphale para cima de si fazendo com que todo o peso do anjo fosse depositado em cima de si. 

Crowley estava sem fôlego "Você está bem, anjo?"

"Eu que pergunto, você está bem querido? 

"Acho que quebrei alguma coisa".

"Oh não. Não era pra isso ter acontecido" Aziraphale gemeu triste.

Isso chamou a atenção do demônio "Oque não era pra ter acontecido? Espera você está me dizendo que planejou isso?"

O anjo parecia prestar a chorar "Por favor me perdoe querido. Não era pra ninguém se machucar. Eu só vi uma cena assim em um filme. Mas acabamos caindo e agora eu te machuquei e...oh céus, me perdoe querido". Aziraphale começou a se levantar timidamente.

Crowley o olhava estático "E porque você faria isso?"

Aziraphale corou "Eu queria demonstrar que eu estava pronto pra ir em frente. Que eu estou pronto pra você.

"Anjo você não precisava fazer nada disso mas isso foi até fofo. Eu te amo e você pode sempre contar qualquer coisa pra mim.

" Eu também te amo querido".

Aziraphale então beijou Crowley que prontamente retribuiu enquanto apertava o anjo em seus braços.

É, talvez o plano não tenha dado de todo errado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ google  
² internet  
³ cruz de Santo André https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2F1.bp.blogspot.com%2F-RpkVyoB0vEo%2FWK3ptOjEFyI%2FAAAAAAAACik%2FrGRrsCAqbekBvpAAjM5tx-xsH76hYB5XACEw%2Fs1600%2Fcruz_santo_andr%2525C3%2525A9_BDSM.JPG&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.casalup.com%2F2017%2F02%2Fguia-de-brinquedos-50-tons.html&tbnid=WsZfv1QU8KugxM&vet=1&docid=_jTZ4p2Wra8W7M&w=675&h=225&q=bdsm%20cruz%20santo%20andre&hl=pt-BR&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim


End file.
